


H.I.N.T.

by fangirlofjotunheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: H.I.N.T., Other, Scotland Yard, evil charecters, inteligence networking teams, john pointing out the obvious, sargeant bitch tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlofjotunheim/pseuds/fangirlofjotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three girls come across sherlock holmes while on a school trip.</p>
<p>They all help sherlock solve cases.</p>
<p>One of them is lying.</p>
<p>One of them holds a huge secret.</p>
<p>Who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronnies pov.

I was lying on my floor yet again. Supossedly listening to my vinyls on the record player but it had seemed to have broken some time ago.

My mother was at it again i thought. Belinda was in rage mode, very entertaining hearing her rage but confronting her was another story.

Sitting up i glanced at my desk, scattered with paper for my many of drawings i have yet to complete. 

Looking at my record player atop of my desk i sighed.   
I need a new record player.

Nothing i can do about it now, guess ill just have to listen to the music on my phone.

According to my metal book of knowledge record players are rare and even if i find a decent one it would put a spaceous dent in my mothers personal money machine.

"bored" i said aloud. I always am.

Looking at my phone i saw it was 12:00am. 

"shit. I must slumber. Guess ill sort my record player out tomorrow-if i have the time"   
I shall have to wait.


	2. chapter 2

Another boring day at school.

I am currently sat in travel and tourism browsing the magical tab of all knowing for avenger memes, meanwhile my friends beth, deanna an lucy were doing the task given.

My bitch of a teacher miss rigby was giving me a lecture about doing my work and not browsing the web. I just drowned her out by not giving a fuck.

"adrienne. If you do not do your work you will get a detention" her annoying voice pierced my ears.

"im not doing a detention" was my immediate reply.

She just looked at me then said "then maybe you would like to spend time with mr craig talking about why you wont do your work"

"hmm sounds fun to talk to craig. Maybe we could have some tea while we talk" i smiled.

At this point my friend beth just sighed. "adrienne just get your work done"

Stupid miss rigby walked away but without me getting last word.

"this is war miss rigby!"

"no doubt about it"

I then put the earphones in my ears and listened to ac/dc and done my work.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After six crappy hours of our lives me and my friends finally got released from that prison to go home.

As soon as i got home i collapsed on my bed. Suddenly pissed off that my record player was broken so i couldnt listen to my vinyls.

Then a loud bang sounded from downstairs   
Great i thought. My brothers were home.

My brothers. All three were literally the spawn of satan. 

I heard steps approaching my door and automatically reaches towards my nerf gun. As soon as my door opened i open fired aiming straight towards my brothers chest.

I looked up to see my brother thomas clutching his chest pain clearly written on hia face.

"if that was a real bullet you would be dead" i stated while standing up. He then stood up straight "yes. But it still hurt like a fucker"

I just looked at him "then dont walk straight into my room without knocking"

"nice to see you too sister"

"fuck off brother"


	3. chapter 3

"give me your nerf gun!" 

"no"

"give it me now"

"no"

"i wont ask you again. So i suggest u give it to me"

I sighed giving my nerf gun to my mother. Thomas ratted me out. Not happy because now my nerf gun has been confiscated. Twat.

Quickly as anything i retired to my office (bedroom). Royally pissed that i was not allowed my nerf gun.

A minute had passed and i was already bored. Nothing to do. My record player was broken. No nerf gun to shoot at my brothers. And we were all forbidden to touch the knives. Sigh.

All this boredom had resulted me to sit in my desk chair in the corner of the room staring at my clock. Watching time pass slowly. Twas not entertaining.

"DINNER!"

That was my mother. Distracting me from my thoughts again.

"NOT HUNGRY" 

Was my reply. I was never hungry because food was never appetizing to me.

I then continued to stare at the darkness of my room. I never opened my curtains the sunlight annoyes me, my brothers always called me a vampire for that, also the fact that i was pale and very old fashioned.

According to my friend on facebook whom i callee lucifer i was stuck in the 1930's but then again so was she.

Talk of the devil i thought as she popped up on facebook.

"hiya satan. How do you ail on this glorious morn?"

She was like me. Dark. Old fashioned and hate nice weather and sunshine.

"i ail well on this fine morn lucifer for it has been a dreadful week. In which i have cherished" i quickly typed not really feeling the mood to talk to anyone.

But clearly ahe had other plans.

"if only it had been dreadful weather all week. Its just been sunshine and happy faces. I hate it"

I smiled at this then typed

"bad things happen to sunshine people. The sun being out as of lately has put me off even venturing outside. If you excuse me lucifer i must go burn things"

"i must agree satan. The so called happy weather has put me off of going to the graveyard. And be my guest and burn your sorrows hope you enjoy"

At that i closed my metal book of knowledge and walked down the dark stairs so i could burn this work i never wanted to see again.


	4. chapter 4

So. Another long day at school.

Beth and i had just had maths and now we are currently stuck in RE with deanna.

Apparently according to our teacher there was this trip to st pauls cathedral in london. Seems interesting.

"so. What do you guys think of the trip?" beth asked

"seems cool i think we should go" deanna said

"yeah" was my reply, not really paying attention.

We then carried on with our RE work about some euthinasia shit.

\------------------------------------------------------

Later, at break we were confronted by our friend jamelah about the trip.

"you guys going on that trip?" she asked us

"the one to st pauls?" deanna then asked getting a yeah off of her

"yes we are going" beth replied

"cool. I think im gonna join you then" jamelah stated.

"what about you ronnie?" beth then asked me

"yeah im gonna go" i replied


	5. chapter 5

The day had finally came where we were going to london.

We are dressed in our casual clothes, abandoning the normal uniform that we wear.

We are currently say in four seats facing eaxh other with a table between. Playing cards.

"so how long does this journey last?" i asked

"two hours" beth replied tiredly.

Well. What do you expect? We did get to school at half five in the morning so we can spend the day in london.

"i wonder if anything interesting will happen" deanna said jamelah laughed 

"i highly doubt that" she stated.

\--------------------------------------------------

Soon enough we were at st pauls. Bored shitless.

Jamelah ended up at the front. Eager to leave. And we ended up at the back. Being loners. There was a good distance from us and the actual group.

"guys? Do you wanna ditch this group and take a tour of london?" i asked

"yes! Before i shoot myself of boredom!" deanna all but shouted.

"we could get into trouble" beth said

"so...... Im still going" i stated while walking away with deanna following.

Beth stairing at us a moment before following.

"if we get into trouble im not taking the blame"

"ok!"


End file.
